Jim's Surprise
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is how Jim finds out a starting truth about his wife and he also finds something else out.


Jim's Surprise

It was a year after Jim and Anna got married. With only one month left, Anna was just about done with her last year at the Star Fleet Academy. The last time James T. Kirk saw his wife had been one month ago; she had gotten surprise leave time in which she was able to visit with him on the **Enterprise** for two weeks. Now that her leave time was over, he was hoping that she would be assigned here. They both were hoping that. Corresponding assignments rarely happened nowadays, especially with ships like the Enterprise. But they were holding onto the chance that it could happen.

_

Meanwhile at Starfleet Academy, the final steps were going on for graduation. But Anna could only think about Jim and how good it would be to see her husband again. She genuinely missed him. She could not wait to be assigned to the Enterprise, so she and Jim could be together.

_

On the Enterprise, Jim had joined McCoy and Spock for drinks in the doctor's quarters when McCoy asked, "So have you heard from Anna?"

"No, I probably will not hear from her until graduation, but I really miss her," Jim replied to Bones.

Spock spoke the question that McCoy was too chicken to ask. "Have you and Anna considered having children?"

"We talked about it the last time she was here on break. She definitely wants a child, and for me it would mean that I would have to give up the Enterprise, which might be the reason why I am not sure about having kids. The only thing, Spock. It would give me the chance I never had with David, and that was to be a real father, which is one regret that I do have. So I am seriously torn between this right now. But we both agreed if it happened then we would try to work something out," Jim told them.

Spock and McCoy exchanged a glance, but Jim spoke up before they could comment.

"Well that is it for me; I am going to my quarters and to bed. Good night, Dr. McCoy, and to you too, Spock." Then Jim walked out of McCoy's quarters and made his way to his own.

One month later at Anna's Graduation:

The entire crew was on Starfleet grounds for the graduation ceremony, in which Anna Kirk would be participating. They had found their seats, but they were all wondering where Jim went.

_

Jim went to Anna's dorm, and he found her outside sitting on a bench, crying.

"Anna, love what is wrong? You should not be crying today of all days," Jim said to her as he walked up and sat next to his wife.

"I'm pregnant, Jim. You are going to be a father," Anna said to her husband as she looked into his eyes.

Jim stared at his wife in shock. "You're what?!" Jim exclaimed.

"You heard me," Anna said to Jim.

"But Jim… You should know "I am also half-Vulcan. My mother was a Vulcan, and when I was four my father took me away from her, because he didn't want me to grow up without feeling emotions. I still kept in touch with her through the years, even though my father did not know," Anna said as she watched the shock on her husband's face as he tried to take everything in.

"Also, I got my assignment-I'm going to Starbase Seventeen. I will be chief engineer there as well as the 1st in command "a commander! So we won't be together. I don't want to raise this baby on my own, Jim. I don't want to leave you. I have missed you too much already," she sniffled.

Jim sat down next to Anna and put his arms around her. And then he put his hand on her stomach, in wonder of the unborn son or daughter inside of her.

"Anna, I love you. You are my heart and soul and I promise you that I will work something out. You will not raise this baby alone. I don't know how just yet but I will find a way for us to raise this baby together. I promise you that. But for now, you just have to enjoy today. Anna, you did it! You are graduating from Starfleet Academy, so this day is one of joy, not sadness. Come on, I don't want to see any more tears. We will work this out. But it is time for you to graduate," Jim said to her. Anna took a deep breath and smiled up at Jim.

"You're right," she nodded. "Time for me to graduate!"

He helped her up and walked with her to the other graduates.

_

One month after graduation, on Starbase Seventeen  
Commander Anna Kirk was on the Ops, meddling with the computer to get the thrusters working correctly, when she heard a huge bang. The computer beeped.

"Lieutenant, on viewer. Let's see what just hit us," Commander Kirk said. Then she saw it, a Klingon war ship that was attacking the station. "Wake up Captain Teegen, now! And tell him we have company, while I work on getting the shields up," Commander Kirk ordered then added, "And get Starfleet on the com and tell them we need assistance."

"Yes, Commander," Lieutenant Saavik said. All of a sudden, transporter beams appeared and Klingons boarded the Starbase.

"Get security down here now, and alert Starfleet that we've been boarded," Commander Kirk yelled. The captain emerged from his office and saw the Klingons, but the Klingon leader threw a D'ktahg at the captain and he died instantly.

"Commander, we are patched through to sub space," Saavik stated.

"This is Commander Kirk from Starbase Seventeen. We require assistance, Klingons have hereby taken over this starbase and just killed Captain Teegen." Then the communication went dead.

_

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, the crew was experiencing some down when commander Uhura got an alert.

"Captain Kirk, we are receiving a subspace Priority One message from Starbase Seventeen," Uhura told Jim.

"Put it through, Commander," Jim said.

"This is Commander Kirk from Starbase Seventeen, we require assistance. Klingons have hereby taken over this starbase and just killed captain Teegen-" Then the line went dead.

"That is all we have, Captain," Uhura said as she watched Kirk stare out of the view port.

"Well then, Sulu set course for Starbase Seventeen. Warp six," Kirk told Sulu.

"Yes, sir."

"Engage."

Then they all sat back and prayed that they were not too late to stop a repeat of the Genesis Project.

_

When they got to Starbase Seventeen they saw a Klingon war ship was in the starbase's path.

"Sulu, check to see what the damage is to the starbase," Kirk said.

"Severe damage to life support and their weapons are gone. They are helpless sir," Sulu replied to the captain.

"Can you tell how many are wounded on the starbase?" Kirk asked.

"Not from this distance, Captain," Sulu replied.

"Chekov, Spock and Dr. McCoy, you go down to Starbase Seventeen. Handle the wounded and deal with the group of Klingons there, while the rest of us take care of the war ship up here," Kirk said to them.

"Yes, sir," Chekov said as he got up. Kirk took Chekov's place at the helm.

Then the away team left.

_

Meanwhile on Starbase Seventeen, the Commander said to the Klingons, "What do you want?"

"We want the Genesis Device that is on this starbase," replied the leader.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Computer set the auto destruct program. Code 24532.21, Commander Kirk," Anna said to the computer.

"Auto destruct, activated three minutes and counting," the computer replied.

"You would kill everyone on board just because we want to help our people," the Klingon said to the commander.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just following protocol," Commander Kirk said to them while she was thinking of the fact that she would never see her husband again and that he would not know his child.

_

Meanwhile on the other side of the Starbase, Bones, Spock and Chekov heard the auto destruct clock counting down, "T- minus 2:30 seconds till self-destruct."

"She wouldn't," Bones said.

"Apparently she did," Spock said with raised eyebrows.

"Great, now we have to stop her and the Klingons," Bones said to Chekov, rolling his eyes.

They broke into a **sprint** as they made their way to Ops.

_

They got to Ops just as the **computer** "T- minus minutes and 00 seconds till self-destruct."

Anna was looking at the **turbo** lift when she saw Spock, Chekov and Bones all come off. Spock immediately did the Vulcan grip on two of the Klingons and they went down. Only one was left, and that was the one who had the D'ktahg pointed at Commander Anna Kirk.

"Hi there," Chekov said to the Klingon.

The Klingon stood there in shock as he looked at the three Starfleet men with phasers on him that were set to kill.

Then all of a sudden they heard a boom and the Commander flicked on the viewer screen to see the remains of the Klingon war ship.

"You lost. And now you will surrender. I'm saving your life by disarming the self-destruct," Commander Kirk told him.

Defeated, the Klingon dropped his D'ktahg, and Spock and Chekov escorted him off of Ops.

Bones then hailed the Enterprise.

_

"Captain, we are getting a hail from Starbase Seventeen," Uhura said.

"On viewer, commander," Kirk said.

"Jim, will you please tell your wife to de-activate the self-destruct? I want to live damn it," Bones demanded.

"Commander, please de-active the self-destruct," Kirk said to Anna.

"Oh, if I must," Anna replied with mock-disappointment as she turned around.

"T-minus 60 seconds and counting," the computer said.

"Computer, cancel self-destruct, code 31425.21 Kirk commander."

"Canceling self-destruct," the computer said.

"Thank you Commander. Now, if you will go down to sick bay…" Jim said to Anna.

"I wish I could, but under Starfleet code 832.51 I can't leave until a higher-ranking Starfleet officer takes over for me, due to classified information that is in this Ops' center," Anna said to Kirk with a smile on her face.

"I am on my way! Kirk out."

Then the view screen went blank.

_

When Kirk got to Ops he was in shock to see how much weight Anna had gained from the last time he saw her. He could tell that she was definitely pregnant. He walked up to her and said, "Commander, I am relieving you of duty. You can go to sick bay now and get taken care of." He watched her walking away, thinking to himself of all the good things he was missing being away from her.

"Thank you, Captain," Anna replied. Then she walked out of Operations.

_

When Anna was gone, Captain Kirk said, "Chekov, patch me through to Starfleet."

"Captain, please tell me that everything is good at Starbase Seventeen?" Vice Admiral Hammersmith said.

"Everything is better. The Klingons are gone, but… Captain Teegen was killed in action. His family needs to be notified

"I will take care of that, Captain. Our next order of business, then, is that we need to find a replacement for the departed Captain," Vice Admiral Hammersmith told Kirk.

"Captain Kirk, I am detecting high levels of radiation, from subspace,"

"Vice Admiral, I will have to call you back," Kirk said and then cut the comm.

"On viewer, Chekov," Captain Kirk commanded.

Then Chekov and the captain saw it "the first stable wormhole in Federation Space.

_

"Chekov, get me back on line with Vice Admiral Hammersmith, now," Kirk ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Vice Admiral, did I just see a stable worm hole in Federation Space?" Kirk asked in disbelief.

"Yes Captain, and now that you saw it, I'm afraid I have to transfer you here permanently to this starbase. The worm hole is top secret; no one who can't be trusted can know about it. Effective immediately, I am transferring you so that you can protect it and the people who work on this base as well."

"Understood, Vice Admiral. Permission to request that Dr. McCoy stay with until we get a new doctor from Starfleet," Kirk asked the Vice Admiral.

"Permission is granted. Thank you Captain, for all your hard work on this matter." Then the comm was cut off.

_

In sick bay, Anna was being checked out by McCoy.

"There, you are all set now Commander, but I would prefer if you took the rest of the day off."

"I really wish I could doctor, but until a replacement captain comes here I can't take time off. The station needs me," Anna said to him.

Then the doors to sickbay opened.

"I need you too, Anna," Jim said as he walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jim, I really missed you," Anna said as she put her arms around Jim's neck.

"Don't worry "I am not going anywhere. I have been transferred here permanently," Jim said to her.

All of a sudden the doors opened again and Mr. Spock came in.

"Captain, we are all set to leave," Spock said to Kirk.

"Well you have a nice trip Mr. Spock, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do with the Enterprise," Jim told him.

"You're not coming with us?" Spock questioned him.

"I just got transferred, Spock. My new position as well as Dr. McCoy's is here for a while. Dr. McCoy will be joining you as soon as a new doctor comes to us from the Federation. Which means the Enterprise is now yours Spock "congratulations, Captain," Kirk said to his friend with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you captain; I will take care of her." Spock and Chekov left and headed back to the Enterprise.

_

"Did Starfleet find someone else to replace me so I can go back to The Enterprise yet?" Bones asked as he healed a cut Jim had received while in Ops.

"Not yet, Doctor," Jim said to his friend.

"Which means that you will be here to deliver our baby," Anna said to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Quite possibly, there is that chance," Bones answered her.

Jim just groaned at that statement.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain," Bones said to Jim as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah "I don't want you to look up my wife's dress, Doctor," Jim said as he hopped down from the bed.

"Too bad, Darling "he is going to be the one delivering our baby end of story. I will not have some emergency holographic doctor deliver our baby. They have no emotions and I don't trust them to work straight through especially since we have been having problems with the computer anyway. So get over it, Captain." Then Anna walked out, leaving Jim opened-mouthed and shocked.

James heard Bones whistle, and say, "Is she mad at you or is it just me?" Bones looked at Kirk and smiled.

"Can it, Doctor," Jim retorted as he walked out of sickbay.

Seven months later on Starbase seventeen:

Jim was sitting next to Anna on a bed as she strained, groaning with effort to push the baby out.

"Okay, Anna now just a couple of more pushes and then he will be out," Bones was saying as Jim was nervously held her hand in one of his and gently rubbed her face down with a washcloth with the other.

"It's a boy," McCoy suddenly yelled.

Anna gasped with delight, "A boy!"

"A boy!" Jim exclaimed. "Anna, honey, it's a boy!" He leaned over to give her a congratulatory kiss while she gave a tired laugh.

"Human?" Jim asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course human! What, were you expecting a Vulcan?" Bones asked sarcastically.

But about two seconds later Bones saw the other head come out. "Oh boy, you have to push one more time Anna "there is another head coming out!" Bones said in shock.

"What! Are you crazy Bones?" Jim asked in shock.

"No, do you want to take a look?" Bones retorted to his friend.

"No, but are you sure?" Jim replied to him.

"I know a second head when I see one," Bones told Jim.  
Jim turned to Anna and said encouragingly, "Come on darling, you can do this."

"SHUT UP, JIM "I am in a lot of pain right now!" Anna yelled. Then she threw a fist at him and gave him a black eye to boot.

Bones could not help but laugh as she started to push the second twin out. "This one… is a girl! Congrats both of you, you both are the proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl."

"Do you have names for them yet?" Bones asked as he gave one to Jim to hold and the other to Anna.

"We have a name for the boy, because we were not expecting the girl. But my son's name Jim said, beaming with pride, "Anthony David Kirk."

" "And the girl is Amanda Grace Kirk," Anna declared suddenly, chiming in. The Kirks smiled at each other as they held their newborn children."

"I think those are great names for the next generation of Kirks," Bones replied to them.

Then all of a sudden they heard a chime. "Captain, the Enterprise is here, sir, with our new doctor," the lieutenant said over the comm.

"If the Enterprise wants Doctor McCoy back, the captain can just come down and get the good doctor himself," Kirk said with a smile on his face as he looked at his good friend who just delivered his twins.

-

The next night:

Anna was sitting down in a rocking chair, trying to put Anthony David Kirk to sleep when the chime rang in their quarters. Jim was already standing up, about to put Amanda Grace to bed as he answered the door. He saw Spock and his face lit up.

"I heard that I need to see you to get my doctor back, Captain," Spock told him.

"Yes you do, Spock, but right now you need to hold out your hands." Then Jim put Amanda Grace in Spock's arms and Spock just walked in and sat on the couch holding Amanda Grace.

"Uncle Spock, meet your niece Amanda Grace, and this is your nephew Anthony David." Anna to him as she came to join Spock on the couch. said

Spock just looked at them and said telepathically to the **twins**, _"I hope you cause lots of trouble for your father."_

**Chapter End Notes:** _Thank you to Cindy for all your hard work for the betaing on this story. You are great_


End file.
